Beyond Seattle
by Ninja Girl
Summary: A Manticore escape sends Max elsewhere. NOTE** I just gave the chapters titles, so if you've already read it, don't bother. But if you havn't....
1. Escape

Beyond Seattle (1/?)  
  
Summary: A second escape at Manticore sends Max elsewhere. Not for people who don't know the show, it could be confusing.  
Rating: PG-13, for some cursing  
Spoilers: C.R.E.A.M., 411 on the DL, and Cold Comfort  
Disclaimer: I don't own Max Guevara, Logan Cale, Donald Lydecker, Normal, Kendra, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, Zack, Jam Pony or anything affiliated with Dark Angel. And I don't own the Ninja (even though I wish I did). I'm not making money off this, so you can't sue me for using stuff that belongs to James Cameron and Chris Eglee, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, blah. (I do own Siri.)  
  
This is my first FanFic, so read and review!  
  
Max looked out off the space needle, into the darkness of Seattle. She tried to imagine what the city might have looked like, from this height, before the pulse._ In fact_, she thought, _I wonder what Gillette looks like now, after the pulse._ But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't really remember Gillette before the pulse- after all, Manticore probably wasn't the greatest example of the Wyoming city. And Zack's instructions had been to split up and get away. Keep moving on enemy territory. What he had instructed was basically Manticore in a nutshell. And that was still how he talked. Like a soldier. So Max had never really seen Gillette.  
She was snapped out of her memories by a gust of cold wind. Standing up, she went back down to her motorcycle that sat parked below. She was about to get on when she heard a faint beeping. Lifting the seat off the Ninja, Max pulled out her pager. Logan. _What the heck is Logan doing paging me at..........1:57 A.M.?_ Finding the nearest pay phone, she called Logan, the legendary "Eyes Only" cable hacker.  
"So, what's up at 2:00 in the morning?"  
"Sorry. I figured you wouldn't mind. I thought you didn't sleep."  
"No big dealio. I don't. Usually. Not tonight anyway. I slept last week. Why waste time tonight? Anyway..........You sleep, so it must be important."  
"Breaking news. All of maybe four people know about it. That's what makes it breaking."  
"Who four?"  
"Just get over here."  
The Ninja puttered in the cold night air before it started. Max was at Logan's apartment before he realized he had hung up the phone.  
"Logan?!"  
"In here."  
"I should have known. Always in your office." Max sauntered into the room. "So I repeat- who four?"  
"Lydecker, a couple of his men, and me."  
"Ah. So its breaking news I actually care about." Logan was facing the computer, and he could almost see the smirk on her face as she said that.  
"Yes, you might find it interesting. There was an escape attempt at Manticore, about an hour ago."  
"Attempt?" Max tried to hide the concern in her voice, but failed.  
"Well, for the most part. Seven tried to get out. Four were recaptured. Two were killed. One made it past the perimeter." Max was silent, and Logan turned from the computer to see if she was still there. To his surprise, she was smiling. "Max, the chances that it-"  
"HE OR SHE," Max broke in, glaring.  
"Sorry. Chances are that he or she will get caught right outside the perimeter. Don't get your hopes up."  
"That's not it Logan. They know. Lydecker said 'Know your enemy.' and they do. I didn't think there was hope for any of them that were in that hell for 18 or 19 years of their lives. They know they're in danger. So to speak. They know Lydecker isn't their friend. And that means there's hope."  
"You," Logan responded, turning around, "have a look on your face that says 'Logan, I'm gonna do something about it!' I don't like that look. Its never meant anything good."  
"And it never will, Logan. Not as long as you're the one defining good. Now about the one that passed the perimeter."  
"What makes you so sure I know anything about it?"  
"HE OR SHE, Logan. I am a she. They are all hes and shes. Lydecker made us into machines. I'm not taking that crap form you too. You are Logan Cale, cyber-journalist and cable hacker. That's what makes me so sure."  
"Okay, so maybe I don know something. Lydecker's got pictures up. Saying she's a cold-blooded killer. Probably so that people who see her won't get too close to his 19 years of hard work. And so that they won't know what- who- she really is."  
"One, after 19 years at Manticore, she might be a cold-blooded killer. Two, so you know she's a she?"  
"Yes, I know she's a she. I was hoping if I used 'it' you would think I didn't know anything about her. And if she 'knows her enemy' like you said, she shouldn't be a random, cold-blooded killer."  
"Point taken. So lets see it."  
"What?"  
"The pictures! I think you need some sleep."  
"Pictures. Right." Logan looked like he was ready to fall asleep at the keyboard.  
He brought up the pictures. There was some information, a front view, a side view, and a back view, clearly showing the designer label that every product of Manticore sported.  
"Well," Max began pointing to the barcode, "that proves she's one of us. Haircut shows a recent escape. Oh my god." Max gasped and turned away.  
"Wha..."  
"Siri," Max whispered mostly to herself. "Unless Lydecker posted a random picture. No, this is recent...."  
"Watch this." He clicked on the barcode, and a series of numbers appeared. "That help?"  
"Siri." Logan could tell Max was holding back tears, which were a rare event.  
"Did you know her?"  
"I never knew if..... Siri was partially blind. A flaw, like the seizures. She hid it all those years. Then it was accuracy in shooting. Lydecker found out, and they took her away a few days before our escape. We thought she was dead. Otherwise we would have waited.  
"Zack was my protector and hero, but even more so to Siri. He was her eyes. That's why we left just then. He couldn't handle it, the pain, the waiting, so he said 'Let's go. Get out of here.' Zack was always dramatic, 'No hope' sorta thing, but I kept thinking 'One more day Zack.' When I got out, I fully realized what happened. And I realized he was right. I guess that's where I picked up the 'No hope for any of them.' But there is, and I need to help her."  
"Not yet, Max. There's gonna be guards all over the state of Wyoming."  
"No, that's the mistake they made last time. There's gonna be guards all over northern Wyoming and Montana. She knows to go east, into South Dakota."  
"And she'll reach there in what? Two months? They'll catch you both."  
"Logan, do you remember when I broke into you apartment that first time? And I jumped through that window over there?" she said, making a general "elsewhere" motion with her hand.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"And you saw how fast I ran?"  
"Yes. What does this have to do with Siri?"  
"She was in training ten years longer than I was. She can run pretty damn fast. One day into South Dakota, at the most. And I'll be there to get her started."  
"He's smarter than you think Max. He'll get Siri- and you."  
"I'm smarter than you think, Logan. She's smarter than you think. And we're both stronger than Lydecker."  
"Fine. You know what Zack would say if he were here. I see I can't change your mind." Logan had an "It's 3:00 in the morning and I give up" look on his face. "You don't sleep. I do."  
"I thought you were the one that told Zack he couldn't control what I do."  
"I'm not in the state of mind to remember. However, you can't go into this unarmed."  
"I DON'T DO GUNS!"  
"I know, Max. But it might benefit you. I still don't understand why you might shy from guns. But I have what you need."  
"You have never seen guns. You have never shot guns. You have never been threatened by guns.  
"When Manticore made superhumans they made super-guns. there is no record of those guns. Civilians have never seen or heard of those guns. And you should be happy." And with that comment, Max left the apartment and rode off into the night.


	2. Encounter

Beyond Seattle 2/3  
  
Summary: A recent Manticore escape sends Max elsewhere. See part one.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: C.R.E.A.M., 411 on the DL, Cold Comfort  
Disclaimer: I don't own Max Guevara, Logan Cale, Donald Lydecker, Normal, Kendra, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, Zack, Jam Pony or anything affiliated with Dark Angel. And I don't own the Ninja, even though I wish I did. So you can't sue me for using stuff that belongs to James Cameron and Chris Eglee, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Dedication: To Siri (the real one). You have the coolest personality!  
  
  
Jam Pony was unusually busy when Max went in on Monday morning. It was a typical scene- Original Cindy, Herbal and Sketchy talking by the lockers, and Normal yelling- yelling out orders and just yelling because he felt like it.  
Ah....... Max. I see you've decided to grace us with your unwanted presence- ten minutes late. Max fought the urge to say something smart-mouthed back- she needed her bargaining time.  
Well Normal, since my presence here is unwanted-  
Unwanted but not unneeded. Max followed Normal as he crossed the room in an attempt to dodge her.  
Since my presence is unwanted, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I took a week off.  
Normal spun around. To do what may I ask?  
I have..........unfinished business..........elsewhere. Relatives I need to see, so to speak.  
And how will all this nonsense benefit me?  
I'll.......... work the week after without pay.  
Fine. Its your mistake. Normal left, and Original Cindy and Sketchy walked up.  
How are you gonna afford that? Sketchy's insight was, as always, highly appreciated by Max, who just wanted to get going.  
She's gonna mooch off her rich boyfriend, no doubt.  
Logan is not my boyfriend!  
Sure. And that girl over there is interested in me.  
Max said turning towards Cindy, is straight. And Logan is merely a business partner.  
That's some nasty business girl.  
  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Armed with sector passes (thanks to Logan), Max was now riding across Oregon. She had stopped by the apartment to leave Kendra a note, and then she was gone.  
She knew it was going to be difficult to catch up to Siri. Her only hope was that Siri, with her high metabolism, would forget to stop and eat, and would then slow down. Max had brought enough food to eat on the road- literally.  
She had been traveling for five hours. She was well out of Washington, but Siri would already be halfway between Gillette and South Dakota. Max accelerated, ignoring any speed limits.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Max pulled into a small diner on the outskirts of Spearfish, South Dakota. The man at the counter was in his mid thirties, and looked ready to flirt. Max was in no mood for small talk.  
I'm looking for someone who might have stopped in here some time ago. A girl between 18 and 20.  
Nope. Only person I seen all day was a guy having convulsions. But he sounded like a girl. Ordered milk and then split without paying.  
Like I thought, Max said mostly to herself. I'm glad I brought the Tryptophan. That's what we forgot. Then to the waiter she said Did she eat anything?  
Nope. Said there was no time.  
_Oh great. She's having seizures and she probably hasn't eaten anything at all. I'm glad I brought extra food._  
Which way did she go?  
That-a way. Left about an hour ago.  
Oh god. And with that final comment, Max hopped on the bike and rode off.  
She sped down the road unusually fast, even for her. After about 20 minutes, Max began to worry. Siri could have turned off on any one of these small roads. And every minute Max couldn't find her, Siri was closer to dying.  
Max was going so fast that she missed the shaking lump at the side of the road. She kept riding for ten minutes, until she decided to stop ignoring the urge to go back.  
This time, she was going slower. She stopped when she saw Siri. Luckily, she was partially conscious.  
Max hopped off the motorcycle and began digging through her pockets. She could see the fear in Siri's eyes. She had had that look too, for about a month.  
Pulling out the Tryptophan, Max shook out some pills. She handed them to Siri, in hopes that she would just trust her. Siri looked at the pills, and then swallowed them. Shaking a few doses into her hand, Max put them in her pocket loose, and handed the rest of the bottle to Siri.  
This should get you started, and I'll show you how to get more. I'd like to talk to you, but not here. Will you come with me?  
Siri's seizures slowed, and she looked slowly up at Max. Finally she nodded.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
How could you let her pass the perimeter? Your idiotic notions that she'll come back are BULL!!!! Didn't you learn anything the first time?  
Yes sir, we did Lydecker sir. We will find her sir.  
You are my men. She is classified Manticore technology. There are 30 of you and one of her. You 10- cover Wyoming. You 20- Montana. Then as an afterthought he added, No, five of you go to South Dakota. Don't stop until you have her- dead or alive.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
So your name is....  
The whisper was barely audible.  
Here, you must be hungry. Max began to circle her, and her hand clapped protectively over her neck.  
How would you know?  
You just look it. Siri began to eat, while Max thought of how to tell her. Obviously Siri didn't recognize her. Do you know anyone named Zack?  
I..........used to. He.......... was my friend. Until he betrayed the people who needed him most.  
The comment about Zack was just meant to be an ice-breaker, but Max felt a need to say something in Zack's defense.  
Zack....... god, I don't know what to say to you. Zack... didn't betray you. I don't know if he'll ever see you again, but I don't want you to think that. If Zack ever loved anyone it would have been you. He left with us because he couldn't stand thinking that you were dead. Now I admit I don't agree with his We are soldiers' talk now, but Zack is Zack and I don't want you thinking he just left you.  
Wha.... how did you know?  
Its me Siri. Max. _Well, that's one way to point it out I suppose._  
No its not. You're lying. They killed you all. Lydecker said so. Siri stood up.  
And you're telling me you believe everything Lydecker says. Now you're lying. If you believed all that bull you wouldn't be here. Running. What do you think I was doing giving you the Tryptophan?  
Prove it. Max turned around and lifted the thick hair off her neck. Siri backed away shaking her head. When Max turned back around, Siri was gone.  
Max dashed out of the room after her. She couldn't catch up running. She'd need her motorcycle. But first...  
Siri wait! I can get you out of here faster than you can run! Siri stopped and turned around, but wouldn't get any closer.  
They lied.   
Do they ever not?  
But if you're......then Zack......  
Yeah, he's out there. But he still thinks he's a soldier. He can't get over it. If he knew I was here..... To him, every move I make is a step towards killing myself. I just want to find the others.  
What could you do for me?  
You'd have two choices. I could take you to the east coast and you could look out for yourself. Or I could take you to Washington and help you get started. And check up on you every once in a while.  
I think I could take care of myself. But I don't know about it out here. Maybe it would be safer in Washington.  
I know you could support yourself. I have six days off. I could help you get started....if that's what you choose.  
Yeah, I guess. That sounds good.  
Then let's blaze!


	3. Goodbyes

Beyond Seattle 3/3  
  
Summary: A recent Manticore escape sends Max elsewhere. See part one.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: C.R.E.A.M., 411 on the DL, Cold Comfort  
Disclaimer: I don't own Max Guevara, Logan Cale, Donald Lydecker, Normal, Kendra, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Herbal, Zack, Jam Pony or anything affiliated with Dark Angel. And I don't own the Ninja, even though I wish I did. So you can't sue me for using stuff that belongs to James Cameron and Charles Eglee, blah, blah, woof, woof. (I crack myself up [on with the story])  
  
Keep in mind that I wrote this _before _BBWW so you'll have to excuse the whole Zack thing, because I really don't want to write a whole new ending.  
  
  
The whole motorcycle thing didn't appeal to Siri.  
I had to. If I took Logan's car I wouldn't have gotten here this fast. Besides, my only other mode of transportation is my bicycle, and I wouldn't even be out of Washington by now.  
Who's Logan?  
Just a friend. And if I get you to believe that, you'll be one of only three people -me, you, and him.  
How much does he know?  
He knows everything. Trust no one.  
So why does he know?  
He found out himself. Now I do his legwork and he does my..........research. But don't tell anyone who you are. It's not safe. Sometimes I wish Logan had never found out. But he's....... not your average rich guy. He hates the pulse, but he's willing to do something about it. Not just sit around and say Before the pulse, when everything was perfect..'   
I remember the pulse. Everything changed after that. We stopped learning how to fight a cold, hard war, and started learning how to win a nuclear battle.  
Damn. How much of the whole fighting stuff do you still remember?  
All of it. We still learned it, just not as much. Not so much emphasis.  
Okay. That's the stuff that keeps you alive out there. Looking at the guards ahead, Max was glad she had brought Siri a hat and scarf. And possibly now.  
Max pulled a sector pass out of her bag. The officer obviously wasn't satisfied. Step off the bike.  
What if I don't feel like it?  
Well, your friend obviously does, so I recommend you follow her example. Siri. Trained to follow orders. _There goes just gunning it and knocking them all down._  
Don't let anyone boss you around again.  
One of the guards grabbed Siri's scarf, but she pulled away too late. It's her. Kill or capture? But before the others had a chance to reply, Max added Neither, without a fight. This is where those cold hard war skills come in useful Siri. This won't be the last time you need them.  
They both took on one of the men, and two of the five were instantly down. The last three were fully armed, and much more of a challenge.  
Together, they took down one of them. This was more difficult, dodging bullets form the other two (who didn't care if they shot their own men), as they wrestled with a now unarmed soldier. When they were sure he was fully unconscious, Max told Siri to go hide. I do this everyday. I'll take down the other two.  
Siri didn't want to leave, but she trusted Max knew what she was doing. She ran off, leaving Max with two armed men she wasn't at all sure she could take down. But she had had her chance out here. Siri needed hers.  
The next thing she knew, one of the guards was down. _This is your chance- get the other! But who took the first one?_ Max didn't have any more time to think. Grabbing the guard, she took his gun and snapped his neck in one quick motion.  
Suddenly the area was quiet. Instinctively, Max glanced over at her bike. But it wasn't alone now. The one parked next to it looked oddly familiar.  
Aren't you going to say thanks?  
Zack! How did you......?  
Logan called. He said that you were with a friend of ours I might want to see. He wouldn't tell me anything else over the phone. But I see that you're alone, so I'll be going.  
Wait! Get your motorcycle. I'm not sure how far she went.  
She hid? And you're sure she's one of our friends?  
I told her to. And you have no friends'. Slow down.  
Siri's voice came out of the bushes.  
  
You took both yourself?  
I had some help. Come say hi to Zack.  
Siri emerged from the bushes. Zack stared at her blankly for a minute. Then it hit him.  
God no. No. You're dead. Who are you?  
Funny. I thought you were dead.  
They told her they killed us all. A don't try that' strategy.  
Are there others?  
Ask Max.  
Max's answer was as flat as the soda that had sat in her and Kendra's fridge for the last two weeks. Two dead.  
Are you stupid?!!!! She can take care of herself Max! You would have both died!  
She can take care of herself?!!! That's never what you thought! She made the same mistake we did, Zack. No Tryptophan. We could have died. She would have died. Siri's uncomfort at their argument was growing more apparent.  
She saved my life Zack. You saved her life. I'm the only one who owes anybody.  
Get out of here Siri. That's an order.  
Zack, you may be able to give her orders. It's only been 16 hours. I've had ten years. You can't tell me not to follow her. I don't take orders form anyone. Certainly not you.  
Siri was one of the few reasons Max had ever seen Zack show emotion. Now she saw him torn between staying with Siri, and his natural stoic life.  
I'm leaving. Take care of yourself. I...... I'll see you again. Someday. Max knew he was fighting the urge to say I hope. Soldiers don't hope. _ But you're not a soldier anymore Zack._  
We gotta blaze too. Any idea where you're headed? The hostility between Zack and Max suddenly disappeared.  
Jordan probably.  
K. Some other time. Max rode off with Siri, and Zack went the other direction.  
Why didn't you ask him where?  
He won't tell. Zack knows where we all are.  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
Wow. It's a big city. Is Seattle like this?  
Kinda. Not so high class.  
This is high class? Seattle must be a dump.  
Well, yeah, everything's a dump now. Seattle is a better example of things now. Logan says New York was always high class.  
I never knew what to expect- out here.  
I didn't either. But by the time I slowed down to look, I had already learned that it was just as harsh out here. The world was looking for me. Max and Siri sat in silence for a minute. Finally Max thought of something Siri might like to know.  
Can you steal?  
A little. They taught that a little.  
Great. It's a useful skill. That's how I met Logan. Actually, he was just glad I wanted to rob him, not kill him.  
You're kidding.  
Nope. He's got a dangerous job. Especially before he had me around.  
Oh. When do you have to leave?  
I've gotta go back to work day after tomorrow. I'd better go now for that matter. I forgot I sped all the way here. Zack'll find you. He always does. Hey, like he said, take care of yourself. It's not safe. It never will be.  
That was the last Siri saw of Max. Watching her ride off, she realized she had a lot to learn.  



End file.
